Miss Me When I'm Gone
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: It was only for the sex. Of course it was. What more could there be between a God and a hollow, soulless Human-being?


Miss Me When I'm Gone

Such a game. An intricate dance. A battle of wits.

Whatever one could call it, this game was the simple workings of the minds of two geniuses. Standing just beyond the imaginary line, the boarder between acting, and falling under the spell of their own weaving. For one off-handed move could lose them their position, and in the process, their life.

Each touch and embrace was less than care. Less than emotion. It was almost a cheap shot against the other; a dare to back off and quit, though that was something neither of them would do. They both bore the same stubborn behaviour deep inside.

A game between a self-proclaimed God, and an empty vessel of a Human.

-----

Their lips connected and their bodies pressed together, Light slid his arm around the pale-skinned Detective, drawing him near, his skin almost burning with heat compared to the icy flesh on the other. His fingers graced the elder male's body, tracing every inch of his complicated design, kneading into the flesh and bringing his lips to L's throat, marking the Detective as his own with a claiming growl as L squirmed at the odd sensation.

"You're mine…"

Light hissed the words in such a deliciously aggressive manner, barely able to contain himself around the dark-haired male, it was a wonder L hadn't gotten a confession out of him while they were involved in such matters, though he could only guess the other Detective needed the human contact as much as he did.

The soft groans emitting from the male beneath him almost confirmed it, his eyes flashing hungrily as he caught L's lips in a deep kiss, his tongue tracing the male's lower lip before sliding into the wet cavern, exploring it lustfully, coaxing small moans from the older Detective.

He wouldn't miss this. Not much. Not after he'd disposed of the other. There would be no emptiness. Nothing.

His skin burned where L traced his fingertips, unbuttoning Light's shirt and tossing it aside before his meek and cold fingers moved downwards, unfastening Light's jeans and sliding them down, his own body was already bare and now Light's matched. Flesh pressing against flesh.

Light brought the smaller male beneath him, his lips moving down L's bare chest, tracing his tongue around the obviously erect nipples and nipping at them, goosebumps rising on L's skin and his body arched upwards into the touches, his breath coming out in short gasps of need, unembarrassed by his wanting of the other.

"L-Light…" He whispered, his fingers reaching up and threading themselves through the others thick, brunette locks, bringing him down, satisfied as the biting and sucking intensified, a loud moan escaping him as Light wrapped his clever fingers around L's hardening member, his other hand pinning L down as the male began to squirm.

After a few moments of toying with the older man, Light licked his own lips, his eyes reaching L's, a smirk evident in his features. Moving his hands, he placed L's legs on his shoulders, leaning over the male, his painfully erect manhood pressed against L's thigh. "Are you ready?" He questioned, keeping up the charade of caring, though his eyes betrayed the lack of emotion detailed within them, though he knew L had noticed, he doubted the other was in any position to point it out as he pressed the tip of his member at L's entrance.

With a brief nod from L as clarification, Light buried himself inside the others body in one swift and painful move. L's fingers dug into the mattress, a whimper escaping him, though his body couldn't help but press into the painfully agonising pleasure.

-----

No, he wouldn't miss any of it. Bent over the bed he and L had shared, the scent of L thick in the sheets, Light relieved himself, short grunts and panting escaping him and his eyes closing tightly, imagining those unbelievably feminine and cold hands in place of his own. His teeth clenched as he came into his own hand, panting softly.

"L…" He groaned quietly, opening his eyes to find no one there but himself.

Maybe he did miss him. If just slightly.


End file.
